Snowed In Confessions
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Caroline and Kol get snowed in at a airport. They haven't seen each other in several years and catch up. They grew up as frenimes, but secretly have always loved each other. Will they admit their true feelings before its too late?


Title: Title coming soon.

Author: Jazzy

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I am just writing fan fiction. They belong to L.J Smith.

Characters: Caroline/Kol, Past Caroline/Klaus

Summary: Caroline and Kol get snowed in at a airport. They haven't seen each other in several years and catch up. They grew up are frenimes, but secretly have always loved each other. Will seeing each other again after all of these years be a good thing for them? Will they admit that they are in love? Or will they argue and push each other away like they have done all their lives?

Author Note: _Flashbacks will look like this. _There will be tons of them in the future. This isn't going to be a sappy love story either. Caroline, Kol and even Klaus has been hurt many times. There will be lots of drama and hurt feelings. Eventually there will be a happy ending.

Author Note 2: Don't be too shocked if you don't see Elena in my story. I barely ever write her in my stories. I can't stand her! In this story Katerina is Jermey's older sister. I am a Kat lover, sorry, but I am not sorry. :)

CKCKCK

Caroline was starring outside of an airports window, glaring at all the snow. Stupid snow! She couldn't believe that her flight was delayed because of the snow. Maybe she should just go home, her mother was going to kill her! Christmas was two days away, and her mom wanted her to come home days ago. Caroline was too busy, almost nearly called off Christmas altogether. She just couldn't do that to her mom, and she enjoyed Christmas herself and has celebrated Christmas all 25 years of her short life.

Caroline grabbed her cellphone from her purse and scrolled down her contact list, stopping at mom. 'Should I call or text her? If I text her mom wouldn't yell as much. She was text dumb after all.'She thought, then shook that thought out of her mind. As much as she liked that idea more, she knew that she needed to call her mom, she wasn't a coward after all.

Caroline clicked her mothers name, placed the phone against her ear, listening to it ring and ring. When she thought the answering machine was about to pick up she grinned, then sighed when her mom picked up the phone at the last minute.

"Hey Care-Bear. I'm glad that you called, I wanted to tell you to be safe, I love you and I'll see you soon"Liz Forbes said.

Caroline chuckled nervously, then took a deep breath. "Actually mom I was calling you because I have some bad news. Funny story actually."She started laughing again, blushing when she received some strange looks. People must have thought that she was nutters, that made her giggle some more.

"Caroline are you high or drunk?"Liz scolded.

That question shut her up immediately. She glared even though her mom couldn't see her angry face. "No! I don't do drugs mom! You should know that! I'm very offended!"She frowned.

"Sorry Care but your acting funny. What's on your mind?"Liz asked.

Caroline took a deep break and rambled,"WellyouseerememberwhenIwassupposedtocomehomeyesterday?ButthenIchangedmyflighttotonightinstead?WellwhenIgotheretheybasicallytoldmesorry, ! !"Caroline speed talked, when she was done rambling she took a deep breath.

Liz sighed,"I'm sorry but what?"She asked, adding,"And how the heck can you ramble that much without breathing? Are you a vampire?"She joked, chuckling.

Caroline snorted at her mothers comment. "No I'm not a vampire! I can't believe you didn't hear a word that I just said! I guess I can speak slower for you old lady."She joked. She then sighed,"The short version is that all flights were canceled because of the huge snowstorm! Also nobody is allowed to exit the building. So we are basically hostages until it stops snowing."She pouted. "Please don't be angry."

"Damn it Care! That's why I wanted you to come home several days ago! I knew a snowstorm was coming."Liz stated.

"That's a lie mom. You wanted me to come home early to help you finish decorating and bake cookies."Caroline replied. She then walked over to the nearest seat and sat down in it, sighing. "I'll help you bake when I get home, I promise."

"No actually I wanted you to come home early because I had news to share with you. I'd rather speak to you in person though."Liz answered.

"News? What kind of news? You aren't dying or anything are you?"She asked.

"No no no sweetie, nothing serious like that. It's actually great news! Well I've got to go, I have to finish up a few things here then I'm going to go to bed early since you aren't coming home tonight."Liz said, sighing sadly. "Be safe Care, I love you!"

"I love you too mom, see you soon hopefully."She sighed, hanging up the phone.

The blonde young women then placed ear phones in her ear, then scrolled through her music on her I-phone. She stopped on the name 'Skylar Laine' and clicked on her name. She immediately got into the song tapping her feet with the music and singing softly.

"Don't quit your day job darling."An amused man chuckled, as he pulled her ear phones out of her ear. He then placed one into his ear and made a face. "Yuck what the bloody hell is this girly shite?"He scowled.

Caroline knew who he was before the man tore her earphones out of her ears. Only two people ever called her Darling. This man called her darling more then the other person, who just happened to be his brother, her ex. Caroline quickly turned around to gaze at the man before her, glancing at him up and down. He was wearing black trousers, and a black hoodie that was most likely covering a black button down tee-shirt. He was just as perfect as he always had been. She hasn't seen Kol Mikaelson, her biggest enemy in years, , the man whom she secretly yearned for in years.

Caroline grabbed her ear phones from the gorgeous male, then placed them, along with her I phone and placed them into her purse. She glared at the smirking male that she hasn't seen for years. 'What was he doing here? I moved to New York to get away from my old life when I broke up with his brother Nik.'She thought, frowning. "Kol Mikaelson."She whispered, stunned.

Kol smirked at the lovely blond haired girl that always used to drive him crazy. "Well well if it isn't my favorite blond haired Barbie."He said.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him,"I figured seeing as Bekah is your younger sister that you would have realized that I'm not her. My name is Caroline Forbes. Remember me? I grew up across the street from you all my life. With you pulling my pig tails and curls every chance that you could."She replied, not mentioning that her and Nik were lovers for quite sometime.

Kol clapped his hands, chuckling quite amused. "You are still a comedian love."He said, adding,"Not to mention one of the biggest bitches that I have ever known."

"You are still a comedian love!"She mocked.

Kol rolled his eyes at the blonds comment. "You have aged beautifully darling."He smirked, checking her out. "You are still bloody annoying though."He snickered.

Caroline placed her hand on top of her heart, giving him a fake grin. "Why thank you kindly sir."She laughed. "You haven't changed much yourself. Still a creepy bastard."She lied, biting her lip hard for saying something so mean to him. 'Lies, all lies. You know that you have always wanted him!'She thought.

"I try. I try."Kol joked. "So what brings you here?"He asked, sitting down.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, shrugging, "The planes?"She offered. "Well technically a Taxi brought me here, but I am here because I had a flight. It got canceled as I am sure that you know."

Kol rolled his eyes, sighing, "Oh Caroline why must you be so difficult? You knew that I meant where are you flying too? I will be the mature one, I am flying home. Now where are you going?"He asked, tilting his head.

Caroline smirked, "What can I say Mikaelson? Being difficult to you is my job. I enjoy pissing you off."She laughed, then sighed. "I am flying home also."She bit her lip.

"Really? You are going home for Christmas? That is a shocker."Kol said, grinning. "I bet your mum will be real happy."He added. 'Shite! Wait till Nik finds out!'He thought.

"She practically begged me. But I miss my mom, and my old home. I haven't seen my mom in a long time."She said, frowning. She laughed, "She is actually going to kill me for being late for Christmas! She wanted me to come home several days ago. So that I could help her with decorating and baking cookies and cakes. I had too much work on my plate to leave earlier though."

"Oh? Mind if I ask what your job is?"He asked, smirking. "Let me guess you are a model?" He winked, causing her to giggle. "You are certainly pretty enough to be one."

"I have done modeling. I modeled for a few years. I barely model anymore if I am being honest with you. If somebody wants to take my pictures, for a good price I will agree. I actually do a few things. I write for a fashion magazine. In my free time I enjoy photography, cooking,baking, and writing."She smiled, "What about yourself?"She asked.

"If somebody offered you a great price would you model for them naked?"He joked. He smirked when she gasped, and slapped his shoulder. "I couldn't resist darling! You have to admit that you had that one coming love!"

"Pervert!"Caroline scoffed, glaring at him. "The answer is NO! I would never allow anybody to take photos of me naked! I can't believe that you would even ask me something like that."She frowned. 'Lying again? You may not have let anybody take photos of you, but that didn't stop you from letting Nik drawing and painting you naked.'She thought, biting her lip. 'I wonder if he still has those pictures?'

"I was teasing love. You really need to untwist your panties. Its been years, but you should know be by now."Kol said, laughing again.

"Yes you are a slimy, perverted, bastard!"Caroline hissed. "And you still haven't answered my question yet!"

"I am proud of it too."He smirked, then added, "Yes love I know that I haven't answered your question yet, I was having too much fun to answer. But to answer your question I was a bartender for several years, and now I own my own restaurant bar. I am very proud of it, and I still bartend often. I can't help it. I have always loved making drinks."He grinned, proud. "You may have heard of my restaurant. It is called Devils Poison."He smirked. "I would actually be surprised if you haven't ever heard of it, because its actually extremely popular!"

"No fucking way!"Caroline gasped, her eyes grew wide with excitement. "You are totally lying! Devils Poison is yours?"She asked. She then laughed, "well the name does suit you..."

"Nope darling I am not lying. I own the place and am very proud of it. I actually came up with the name Devil Prince, after myself, but then Jer told me that the word poison or poisonous should be in it. That it would be a pretty awesome name. I must say as much as I wanted the name Prince in my restaurants name, Devil Poison did fit better."He grinned.

"Well Jeremy was right for once, Devil Poison sounds better for a bar/restaurant then Devil Prince."She laughed. "So you are still best friends with Jer? How is he?"She asked.

"Of course he and I are still best mates. Not everybody just up and abandons everybody."He frowned, not glancing at her. "Jeremy is going to college in here in New York and he bar-tends at my place on the side. He waits tables once in awhile too for some extra tips."

Caroline winced at his comment. She knew he said it to hurt her and it did. "I deserved that." She whispered, then nodded her head, smiling. "I am glad that he seems to be doing well. I am shocked that Kat never invites him over to hang out with us. I practically forgot that he even lived in New York! I am also shocked that I haven't even seen you at Devils Poison. I go there once in awhile. Its been quite sometime since I have been there though."She stated.

"I live with Jer. We moved here several years ago. He moved here wanting to be closer to Katerina. He really moved here because Vicki was living in New York at the time. I went with him because I knew that Vicki was going to hurt him once again, since shes a druggie whore. I knew that I was going to be needed. Plus I would miss Jer too much being states away from him, and I knew that if there was anywhere to start a business and be successful it would be New York!"

Kol sighed, "Katerina usually visits our flat. Jer is alright I guess. Vicki recently dumped him once again, which isn't that unusual. They dump each-other all the time, and always get back together again. Its like they would be lost without each-other. Their relationship is rather pathetic if I am being honest. He is obsessed with her, like shes some movie star, and she just uses him. So he will buy her pot and pretty things."Kol said, sighing. "Shit I keep on telling my boy that there are better, and prettier fist in the sea! That she is nothing but trash and shes going to continue ruining his life until he kicks her arse out of his life for good!"

"Wow what a great friend that you are."Caroline said, in a sarcastic tone. "I agree though. Vicky was always nothing but trouble! She was always a junkie whore. I always felt bad for Matt. He is such a good brother to her. She doesn't deserve it because she only ever takes advantage of him, Jer and even Tyler when they dated in the past."

"I'm an awesome friend, I know!"Kol joked.

Caroline scoffed,"Yes well anyway where is Jeremy anyway? Is he here somewhere begging Vicki through text messages to take his puppy dog self back?"She laughed.

Kol chuckled,"Puppy dog self? You realize that I'm going to tell Jer you called him that right?"He smirked, adding,"Jeremy went home several days ago with Kat. I couldn't go home early, I had a busy last few days."

Caroline nodded her head,"Yes me too. I almost decided to stay home, but knew that my mother would be angry. I didn't want her to bitch at me for months till she got over me not spending Christmas with her. Besides I promised to come home this year. "She sighed.

"I haven't seen you in years Caroline. Have you been visiting Mystic Falls in secret or something?"Kol asked.

Caroline laughed,"No actually my mom came to visit me a few times. I haven't been back home to The Falls in years. I did visit a few times in the beginning, but I didn't stay long and stayed inside. But it wasn't a holiday or anything like that."

"So visiting in secret."Kol mocked. "Coward."

"Hey I'm not a coward! I just didn't want to run into Nik. And seeing that we live across the street from each-other that would have been hard."Caroline stated. 'Again with your lies? The reason you really didn't want to come home was because you were too afraid to bump into Kol.'She thought, frowning.

"Coward."Kol snorted.

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself, sighing. She knew that she was really a coward, but hearing it from somebody that she cares about stings.

"Yes well anyway love it is great that you are finally coming home. Lots of people missed you."Kol said, pulling his hair hard. "Yes even I missed you a little bit."He smiled.

"Awwww how cute! Kol Mikaelson just admitted that he missed lil ole me."She giggled. 'You know that you missed him the most. More then even your own mother!'She thought.

"There is my annoying Barbie doll."He grinned. "You don't have to admit that you miss me love, because its written all over your face. I know already."He laughed. "Well as great as this reunion has been I have to take a piss. I also have to call a few people to let them know that my flight has been canceled."He said.

"Ew! Must you be disgusting all the time?"She wrinkled her nose. "Alright I should do that also. I need to call Kat, Stefan and Bekah." She stood up glancing at him.

Kol stood up as well, then hugged her, kissing her cheek. "It really has been great seeing you darling. I hope that we can catch up some more soon. We are after-all stuck here for who knows how long. We will be bloody bored."He frowned.

Caroline blushed when he kissed her cheek, she smiled at him. "I am sure we will bump into each other sometime later on. And yes it was nice to see you. Its been way too long."She waved at him, then walked away.

TBC: Please review! I am very excited for this story. This story has been on my mind for over a year. I have other scenes written, but unfortnately they are not connected with this chapter. So I will have to full in some other chapters before I can post the written ones.


End file.
